


Needs

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [27]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Lost Love, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Boozer misses his old lady.





	Needs

God, Boozer missed Joanie something fierce.  
  
He missed her altogether, though some days he missed more things than others: On the days when he looked down at his bike and noticed some damage, he’d miss the way she used to bitch about the paint-job Boozer had had for his old bike. On the days when the sun was out and the weather was nice, he missed the rides he used to go on with her through the countryside.  
  
And at night, when Boozer’s brain was empty and he was wound up, he missed the way they used to fuck.  
  
He was past feeling awkward or guilty about missing his sex-life with Joanie; Deacon sure wasn’t judging (if anything, he empathized) and life was just too intense nowadays to feel shame over something so petty.  
  
So when Deacon was out taking care of his bike in the evening, Boozer was in his bunk taking care of himself, remembering how nice it felt when Joanie used to sit on his lap and grind onto his-  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ”  
  
“Jesus, Boozer!”  
  
“Can’t you _knock_ , Deacon?!”  
  
“I live here too, asshole!”  
  
Boozer rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bunk as Deacon grumbled about blinding himself.  
  
He’d have to be more careful next time.  
  
_Maybe another night, babe._  
  
-End


End file.
